


I can Wear my Hair Blonde For Ya

by 10000animefigure



Category: Jay Park (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, but only for a little bit, jungkook is a flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10000animefigure/pseuds/10000animefigure
Summary: Jay Park meets the beautiful Jeon Jungkook at an awards show in the States. He falls madly in love with him, writes a few songs about him, and then has 2nd Thots about him.A, hopefully not alternate, universe where Jay Park wrote "Me Like Yuh" and "2nd Thots" for Jungkook.**I'll be updating the tags as needed.**





	I can Wear my Hair Blonde For Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dearest friend.

They met backstage in the bathroom of some American awards show where they couldn't pronounce his name correctly. "June-gah-kook" they shout at the kid enough times to make Jay glad his name is easier for their English tongues and that he isn't an up and coming hit like BTS was. He was an old familiar to the industry now, able to mingle with the other celebrities and take in the good food in the same relaxed manner he handled the rest of his life. He smiles and eats until the crowd begins to feel like the trash compactor in A New Hope.

The bathroom of the theatre is oddly plain. No crystal hardware, sparkling marble, or golden filigree as the main hall. Just a plain, clean room with polished black floors and tall, wooden doors. Jay takes the majority of his time washing his hands, basking in the small moment of solitude. He ruminates on the permanence of his hand tattoos versus the impermanence of the germs and bacteria that also called his hands their home. The impermanence of life even, of this career, of love. There was something deeply romantic about the fleeting youth he had cashed in on in comparison to the ink embedded in his skin. One day he would be old, wrinkly, and vastly unimportant to the mainstream but his tattoos would remain with him.

His thoughts are interrupted by someone rushing into the bathroom. To his pleasant surprise, it's Jungkook of BTS, their objectively stunning makenae. He stops abruptly giving Jay a quick polite bow before continuing his barrage into the bathroom stall. He wears a sharp, fitted suit with a black skinny tie. Jay can't help but smile. The overwhelming bubble of youth hidden beneath the manly clothing and form. He expects the other members to pile in after him but is surprised when no one follows behind him.

He aimlessly checks himself in the mirror, spurred on by something he can’t quite name, in order to linger in the bathroom and speak more with Jungkook. There was a gravity about the boy that made anyone, even the Jay Park, feel drawn to him. People felt a need to talk to him and get to know the human behind the idol. Jay related to that. He had his own persona to uphold. His own hidden intellect that begged to be acknowledged. He was a human being, god damn it. Or maybe Jay was just a predator hidden behind the veneer of a thoughtful, hopeless romantic waiting in a foreign bathroom to steal precious moments of a boy's life in idle chit-chat and light flirting.

As quick as he was to enter, Jungkook is out of the stall and at the sink. "Sorry to interrupt, Jay- Hyung," he flashes Jay a smile captured in photographs but never truly replicated. An angel's smile. 

Jay shakes his head flashing him a flirtatious smirk. “No need for the honorific while we’re in America.” he winks his persona bleeding through. 

Jungkook blushes looking up from his soapy hands. “But... “ he begins to argue before Jay cuts him off. 

“They do it differently here,” he shrugs playfully “And as they say, when in Rome.” 

Jungkook laughs drying his hands on the provided paper towels. “Alright then, Jay. What else do you know about America that I don’t?” he asks with his own well placed wink. 

“I just don’t think the bathroom is the most respectable place to speak on American delicacies,”

Another angelic laugh. "I suppose you're right there," Jungkook surprises Jay with a smooth, "Maybe we can meet somewhere more respectable. I'm sure someone as knowledgeable as you know of a quaint little restaurant for us to speak in."

He takes a measured moment to think. "I may know a place." He shrugs nonchalantly. "I'll have my people call your people." He winks moving towards the door. This was the perfect time to leave. To leave Jungkook guessing. To leave with the promise of a good time. Before he can make his slick exit the door barges open. 

“Jungkook!” BTS’s leader yells peeking his head into the bathroom. His eyes light up seeing the boy. “There you are. What is wrong with you, making your hyungs worry about you?” he scolds lovingly. 

Jungkook runs his hand through his hair bashfully. "I'm sorry, Namjoon-hyung," he grins the grin of a boy who made a total mess of the kitchen but only because he was trying to surprise his mother with breakfast in bed. A smile you couldn't stay mad at. "See you around, Jay." he turns that smile on Jay almost making him falter. "I'll be waiting to hear from your people." Jungkook nearly skips out followed by the skeptical Namjoon. He bows his head slightly eyeing Jay suspiciously.

The following day it doesn’t take much effort to obtain Jungkook’s number. Jay knew a guy who knew a guy who knew some exec who knew some girl who knew a guy with his number. He sends a cool “Hey this is Jay Park”, placing his phone face up on the side table of his hotel. He flops himself down on the bed to stare at the popcorn ceiling and awaits the chime of his phone. If there was a chime of his phone. But as he said in his message he was Jay Park and people always responded back to his messages. 

He rolls onto his side looking out over the city. Above all of the noisy traffic, the city didn't look that much different than any other city. Eventually, they all feel like home. 

His phone buzzes before he can captivate himself with an essential diatribe. In order to keep up his cool exterior, he stands from the bed and decides to take a shower without giving the phone a glance. He takes a quick, cold shower. With a towel around his waist and a swagger in his step, he takes a look at his phone. Hey Jay! Wassup? Followed by a series of emojis that leave Jay feeling older than he ever had before. Jay can’t help but smile, though. He imagined Jungkook laying in his own hotel bed facing the ceiling, holding his cell phone over his head waiting for Jay’s response. 

They flirt a little through text before making dinner plans. Jungkook was the one to break the flirtatious back and forth with a So, where are you taking me to learn about how the Americans do it? And in a separate message Also, when? Jay pretends to hem and haw before deciding on a quaint Mexican place he’d been to a hand full of times. They went back and forth on whether they would ride together or if it would be smarter to take separate taxis to keep the paparazzi off their tails. Jay was mainly worried about the press on Jungkook’s end considering he was a young idol signed to a label but it was Jungkook who sent the Let them speculate text. They set the time for 8 giving Jay around an hour to get ready and pick up Jungkook. 

He dresses in his best "chill" gear, putting extra effort into his effortless look. An irony he was well aware of but for some reason felt that Jungkook was worth. There's a quick text to his tour manager and he's on his way in a rented Ferrari. The ride is pleasantly uneventful. He drives with the windows down and the music loud, an arm hanging out of the side window. He leaves the Ferrari with the hotel valet. Inside the opulent hotel, he opts for the stairs taking them two at a time. A nervous excitement he hasn't felt since he was a teen bubbling in his stomach. 

Jungkook’s waiting outside the hotel room leaning against the wall chatting with Jimin. Jungkook looks like he hopped out of a magazine. He’s dressed head to toe in designer fashion. They’re going to look stunning together walking into the restaurant. 

Jimin spots Jay first whispering something to Jungkook followed by a teasing giggle. Jungkook straightens to a stand lightly slapping Jimin’s hand away, giving Jay a smile. “Hey there,” he waves. 

“You ready to go?” Jay asks moving to close the gap between them, catching a waft of his cologne. He smelt fresh and expensive, the way he imagines Bill Gates’ laundry smells. He was the walking image of luxury. 

“Have fun, you two!” Jimin giggles as Jungkook grabs Jay’s hand leading him down the hallway and into an emotion he hasn’t felt in years if ever.


End file.
